


Future Decisions

by searider_Falcon



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, It’s so fluffy!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searider_Falcon/pseuds/searider_Falcon
Summary: Janeway and Chakotay talk about a choice of someone important to them.





	Future Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s one I wrote on the bus...

Kathryn Janeway looked up from her padd expectantly when Chakotay entered their bedroom. She was sitting in bed reading an intelligence file but her mind was decidedly elsewhere and she found she was trying to read the same paragraph three times. She gave up when she met Chakotay’s gaze. 

“Well?” she asked. 

Chakotay smiled as he pulled off his shoes. 

“I think he’s made a decision,” said Chakotay. 

Kathryn set her padd down on her bedside table and stared at Chakotay intently, eager to hear more. She watched as Chakotay stripped down to his boxers and undershirt. He grinned as he disappeared into the bathroom. Kathryn leaned to the side in order to see him brushing his teeth. 

“Well” she asked annoyed that Chakotay would torture her with waiting. He knew how eager she was to find out the answer to the question she was dying to ask but promised not to. 

Chakotay reappeared and climbed into bed next to her.

“He’s decided to join Starfleet,” he said with a smile. 

“I knew it,” said Kathryn unable to keep the smile from her face.

Chakotay looked at her amused. 

“I didn’t pressure him,” said Kathryn holding up her hands as Chakotay settled next to her. 

“I know,” said Chakotay. 

“I stayed neutral,” said Kathryn defensively. 

“I know,” Chakotay said again. 

He pulled the bedsheets over the pair of them. 

“He made the decision on his own,” said Chakotay. 

He leaned back against the pillows and Kathryn rested her head on his shoulder and caressed Chakotay’s chest with her hand. 

“How does he feel about attending the Academy with you teaching there?” she asked. 

She playfully traced small circles over his heart and she could hear the smile in his voice when Chakotay answered.

“He’s insisting on no special treatment. Which I agreed to, if we all have lunch once in awhile,” said Chakotay.   
“At least once a week,” said Kathryn. 

“Kathryn,” said Chakotay half exasperated and half amused. 

“You can’t blame me for wanting to see him.” 

“Of course not but he is growing up and he’s going to want to experience life as a cadet without his parents hovering around,” said Chakotay. 

“He’s our only child. I can’t help it if I have separation anxiety,” said Kathryn. 

“He won’t be going far,” said Chakotay. 

“For now,” mumbled Kathryn. 

Chakotay tilted his head to the side to look at her. 

“Don’t tell me you’re having second thoughts,” he said.   
Kathryn shot him a look. 

“Of course not, he’s just…he’s my sweet boy and I want him safe and nearby so I can hug him whenever I want to,” she admitted. 

Chakotay chuckled and Kathryn wrapped her arm around him as she settled more comfortably next to him. 

“He’s joining Starfleet,” she said bursting with pride. 

“He’s joining Starfleet,” echoed Chakotay. 

“When he’s at the Academy, what will we do with ourselves?” Kathryn wondered aloud. 

“I have a few ideas,” said Chakotay, letting his hand slide down her body to rest on her ass. 

Kathryn smiled against his chest. 

“I like the sound of that,” she said hugging him tightly.

“Maybe we could slip away to our cabin at Lake George? Go on a midnight sail,” said Chakotay. 

“Why Commander, are you trying to seduce me?” she asked playfully. 

“Always,” said Chakotay with a smile. 

He rolled them over and kissed her neck. Kathryn laughed as he threw the covers over their heads. Kathryn caressed Chakotay’s face, tracing the lines of his tattoo as he hovered over her. 

“Our son looks so much like you,” she said with love and wonder. 

Chakotay smiled at her touch. 

“He has your eyes and your stubborn temperament,” said Chakotay. 

Kathryn held up a finger and with her crooked smile on her face said, “I’m not stubborn.”

Chakotay only smiled before he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. 

When they broke apart, Kathryn sighed. 

“Lake George sounds like a wonderful idea,” she said. 

“All alone in the woods,” said Chakotay. 

“Think of all the trouble we could get into,” teased Kathryn. 

“I’m looking forward to it,” said Chakotay.


End file.
